


Your wish is my command

by Outofthewoods1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofthewoods1234/pseuds/Outofthewoods1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day researching a case, Sam teases you by taking your book... sexy time ensues. </p>
<p>First post so comments welcome! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your wish is my command

“Saaam!” you whine, as Sam lifts the book high above his head. Like you have any chance of reaching that. You’re actually annoyed for a brief second, but the childish grin spreading across Sam’s face soon gets rid of the feeling.  
“What are you smiling at?!” you ask indignantly, feigning annoyance at this point.  
“You’re cute when you’re helpless,” he announces, his grin seeming to get even bigger.  
“I am NOT helpless!” you squeal, officially offended now. You launch yourself towards him with outstretched arms in a feeble attempt to grasp the book. Your arms land around his neck and, in one quick move, Sam manages to grab your wrists and hold them firmly behind your back with one hand. Much to your amazement, the book is still in his other hand.  
“I beg to differ,” he says, that stupid smirk still firmly on his face. He towers over you and creeps dangerously close. Your breathing becomes heavier and, despite your best efforts, is no longer under your control. You brave a look up at Sam’s face and instantly regret it. The look in his eyes is pure lust and you sense you’re so weak with desire that you’d let him do anything to you. You can tell Sam is very much aware of this fact. He holds the book out at arm’s length, looks pointedly at you and then drops it. You glance sideways at it, not even wanting to make an attempt to retrieve it. It turns out Sam was much more interesting right now.  


“Still want the book?” he asks as he slips his now empty hand down onto your waist.  
“I think I’m good.” Your response is barely a whisper and this makes Sam chuckle. He knows exactly what he’s doing. He slowly leans down, letting the heat build between the two of you. He still has a firm grip on your wrists and he presses them into your back, causing your head to spin slightly. He brushes his lips along your neck making your entire body tingle.  
“Sam,” you murmur under your breath.  
“Yes?” he asks breathily, stepping his work on your neck up to a near perfect kiss.  
“Need you.” The words have hardly left your mouth when Sam’s lips come crashing down on yours. You stumble backwards from the force of it and before you know it, Sam has you pressed against the wall, wrists now firmly secured above your head. Sam pulls his lips away and you audibly moan from the loss. The smirk creeps back onto his face and you can’t help but bite your lip. 

Sam’s lips come down on your neck next, inducing even louder moans from you. It’s at that point you feel his erection pressing against you and you completely lose your cool. You try to pull your hands from Sam’s grip, desperate to run your hands through his hair, but his hold is too tight.  
“Sam, please,” you beg as he smiles into your neck.  
“Please, what?” he teases, lifting his head up to look you straight in the eye. He’s playing innocent and it’s driving you crazy. You shake your hands to indicate you want to be freed – words are an impossibility right now. Sam raises his eyebrows playfully and releases your wrists in one quick motion. In less than a second you have your arms around his neck, your hands in his hair and your lips back on his. Sam’s response is to lift you up and you swing your legs around him. You crash backwards into the wall as Sam’s hands start to explore. 

His nimble fingers lift your shirt up and manage to remove it with you hardly noticing. His kisses descend from your lips, down your jaw, down your neck and to your breasts where they begin their work. He slips your bra off while kissing your right breast, and you breathe a sigh of relief at the release. He takes your left nipple in his mouth, nibbling it gently while his hand finds your other breast. You tip your head back against the wall, becoming light headed from the sensations Sam is causing.  
Just when you think you can’t take any more, Sam’s hands move down to your waist and slip across to the button of your jeans. You remove your legs from around his waist and plant your feet firmly on the floor. With great skill, he unfastens them and slips them down with your help. And suddenly you’re pressed against the wall by your favourite Winchester wearing only a black lace thong. 

“Mmm,” you moan as his lips meet yours once more.  
“Legs,” he commands, breaking the kiss for less than a second and making the connection again with urgency. You understand and immediately lift your legs around his waist again, with help from Sam’s impressive upper body strength. Sam’s lips find your neck and you can feel yourself becoming wetter by the second. Your hips buck involuntarily which creates friction between your centre and his growing hardness. Sam responds in an animalistic fashion, snapping his head up to place his forehead against yours, scratching your back at the same time.  
“My god am I gonna fuck you,” he pants, biting your lower lip. That’s more than you can take and you push yourself against his bulge again, hoping for another equally sensual response. Your wish is granted. 

Sam grunts carnally and spins you away from the wall so rapidly that you have to squeeze your legs tightly around him to keep from falling. He throws you on to the bed and looks at you with pure animal lust. He quickly removes his t-shirt, exposing his chiselled abs that made you weak at the knees. Sam leans down, placing himself between your legs. He grabs your hair forcefully and turns your head to the right, exposing your neck to him. He bites it roughly, making sounds you had dreamt about hearing for the longest time. You’re no longer aware of your own actions, but you can tell you’re moaning because Sam is smiling into your neck. 

“You like that, baby?” he asks, removing his lips from your neck to look at you. You can barely look him in the eye. He grabs your chin and turns your head to face him, forcing you to look at him. His eyes shift down to your lips and he leans in to kiss you. A much softer, calmer kiss than the previous ones. You feel yourself melting around him.  
His right hand reaches down in between your legs and one finger grazes over your now soaking wet pussy from bottom to top. Your legs quiver under his commanding touch. He chuckles at your response and his tongue begins to explore your mouth as he continues his taunting assault on your pussy. He slowly begins to remove your thong, slipping it down your legs, his lips never leaving yours. You moan into his mouth as he tosses the thong aside and continues rubbing your centre gently. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” he groans as your hands find the button on his trousers. He takes over from you once you’ve inched them down slightly and then Sam Winchester is lying in between your legs in only his boxers. You can clearly feel his erection rubbing on you and you grind against it in desperation. His hands find your ass and squeeze in appreciation. You grip his shapely shoulders for support as his lips move down your neck, onto your breasts and bite down hard. You squirm from the intense mixture of pleasure and pain – you never knew being with Sam would be this good. Just when you think it can’t get any better, Sam continues his journey down your body, planting kisses down your stomach as he goes. 

He hooks your legs over his shoulders as his tongue finds your folds. His tongue dances around your clit and you clutch his hair, encouraging him to give more. You can feel him smirk and he moves his hands up to twist your nipples. The pain on your breasts and the pleasure down below send you over the edge. Your moans become louder and more rapid and your response elicits another animalistic burst of energy from Sam.  
“Cum for me, baby.” He grazes your pussy with his teeth, followed by a quick flick of his tongue and an aggressive twist of both your nipples. The orgasm comes crashing over you sooner than you expected. You writhe and groan beneath Sam, grabbing the sheets for support. 

As you come back down from the high, you breathe heavily and try to stop the spinning in your head. Sam lifts himself up and places his hands either side of your head, holding himself directly above you. He stares deep into your eyes, strands of sweat drenched hair falling down in front of his soft face. You would have no trouble believing he was an angel. 

“Now for some more fun,” he says with a twinkle in this eye. He takes your wrists, remembering your response to this earlier, and spreads your arms out on either side of you – pinning you to the bed. You hook your legs around his hips, offering him easy access to you. You feel his hardness against you – when had he removed his boxers?  
“Sam,” you moan, bucking your hips longingly.  
“Yes?” He’s teasing again.  
“Please.”  
“Please what?”  
“You know what I want.”  
“I wanna hear you say it. Wanna hear you beg.” The lust in his voice is unbelievably hot, the emphasis on the word beg almost sends you over the edge.  
“Please. Fuck me, Sammy.”  
“Your wish is my command.” And with that, he sinks into you. A long, slow, deep movement which makes your back arch and your toes curl. Sam begins to move slowly, keeping your hands pinned down on the bed. He bites your neck, your breasts and your nipples, groaning as he picks up the pace.  
“Moan for me,” he whispers in your ear.  
“Your wish is my command,” you reply, impressed at your level of wit in a moment such as this. Sam chuckles.  
“Can’t be having any of that cheek.” And he drives into you with full force, an action you were unprepared for. “You’re. So. Fun. To. Fuck.” he says, his words matching his thrusts. You feel the orgasm building and desperately try to free your hands from Sam’s grip.  
“I don’t think so,” he laughs as he leans down and kisses you roughly.  
“Sam. Gonna. Cum.” you pant as the kiss breaks off. His grunts are in time with your moans now and his thrusts become erratic. The second orgasm comes crashing over you and your whole body shakes with the power of it. Sam produces one last thrust and explodes inside you, deeper than you thought possible. 

Panting, he lets go of your wrists and bring his hands up to your face, cradling it softly. He rubs his nose on yours and kisses it gently. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he whispers, unable to hide his smile now.  
“Me, too.” He plants delicate kisses along your jaw line, then shifts himself to lie on his back, pulling you into his chest tightly. You inhale the smell of sweat as you snuggle into him, hoping with all your heart that this wasn’t a dream.


End file.
